


Invader Of My Personal Space - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why does Napoleon stick so very close to Illya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invader Of My Personal Space - A Picture Story

**_You have a bad habit of being kidnapped. I stick so close to you for your own protection._ **  
  


**_See this? This is my skeptical face._ **  


**_Okay then, would you believe I stick so close to you to save you from all those amorous women?_ **  
  


**_That would be no._ **  


**_Alright, Illya. I do it because I think you're really cute!_ **  
  


**_Happy?_ **  


**_Yes!_ **  
  



End file.
